KissAGingerDay
by Electronis Zappa
Summary: Stacie lets Aubrey know International Kiss a Ginger Day is a thing. Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, or else it wouldn't have been Jesse Beca kissed at the end. Title is meant to have the number/hashtag sign before it but the site doesn't allow it so...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** I saw that apparently yesterday was International Kiss a Ginger Day, and my mind went two places. Here, and Buffy kissing Willow. This won out. The December Diary Epilogue is being worked on, no clue when it'll be done. We're also still working on Six Inches to the Left, hopefully this weekend we'll be able to work on it more. I've also come up with an idea for a Pitch Perfect story based around a movie from when I was in high school, no clue what will come of that, there's some things that need to be worked out. All I'm willing to say right now is that there is a link between it and my all time favorite movie. There is a small problem though, Smeg hasn't seen said movie, but that's fixable. Also, I'm open to prompts if anyone has some ideas they'd like to see me try. Either message me or leave it in a review, whatever. Anyway, enjoy this.

* * *

"Hey Aubrey, can I talk to you a second?" Stacie asked as she made her way to the blonde captain as Bella practice was breaking up for the day.

"Sure Stace, what's up?" Aubrey asked as she gathered her things.

"I just thought I'd let you know, in case you didn't already know, I saw on twitter today it's International Kiss a Ginger Day. So you might want to. Unless..." Stacie said with a glance towards Chloe. The redhead had clearly been looking at them, but turned away to talk to Beca when Stacie caught her eye. "..have you already?"

"Stacie I'm not ga..." Aubrey started, but Stacie cut her off.

"Don't give me that bullshit." Stacie said shaking her head. "My gaydar is spot on. It's quite handy, you wouldn't believe the girls I've gotten. Anyway, I see the way you look at her. Let me guess, your parents are homophobes?"

"World class." Aubrey nodded. "It hurts."

"Does anyone know?" Stacie asked.

"My sister." Aubrey said. "She's awesome, she really cares about me."

"And so do I. I want you happy, and I can see that she's the one that will make you happy. So get over there and kiss her, or else Bec.." Stacie started but trailed off after glancing over at Chloe and Beca againg, only to see them kissing. When she turned back to Aubrey the look on the blonde's face surprised her. "..a will. Oh my god, you like Beca too don't you?"

"I didn't want to, but she's so beautiful and talented, you should hear some of the music she's given Chloe." Aubrey said, looking over at her co-captain and the DJ. "But I always thought she liked Jesse."

"Oh honey..." Stacie said, shaking her head in disbelief. "Beca's such a baby dyke. They're just friends. You just saw confirmation. Get over there and kiss a ginger. And then a non ginger, while you're at it."

"What about you? You have any plans to kiss a ginger?" Aubrey asked, raising an eyebrow

"Well... there is this girl Claudia I know...I might kiss her a few different places, but this isn't about me. It's about you, so go!" Stacie urged, pushing Aubrey to get her moving.

"Hey Bree! Did you see, Beca finally kissed.." Chloe started, before being cut off by Aubrey pulling her in and passionately kissing her. After a brief moment's shock, Chloe kissed back, matching Aubrey's intensity. "Never thought that would happen."

"It's Kiss a Ginger Day." Aubrey explained with a smile, taking Chloe's right hand in her left. With her right one, she reached out and took Beca's left hand. "Don't worry Beca, I'm ok with sharing. I know how she feels about you."

"Does this mean you'll change the set list?" Beca asked hopefully.

"Maybe if you make a good argument." Aubrey said, kissing Beca like she had just kissed Chloe


	2. Happiness

**Author's Note:** A friend shared this thing on facebook that described what true happiness is, and when I saw it I just knew I had to give it form in some way. Hope you like it, and hope you all enjoy Pitch Perfect 2. FSM only knows when I'll be seeing it, but that's ok, from what I've read I'm happy living in my 'Bloe' bubble, denying Besse (as it should truly be called because why does that punk deserve top billing?) exists. So, enjoy this little ABC drabble. It's unbetaed, partially because I was pissing off Smeg a little last night. It's a long story regarding something we're not ready to talk about yet. Anyway, I've got stuff to do now, see ya when I see ya. As usual, I don't own the movie because if I did Beca and Chloe would most certainly be a thing as would Stacie and Aubrey.

* * *

Aubrey woke and glanced at the clock. It showed the time as 3 AM. As she moved, she felt the warm body behind her. She very carefully turned to study the redhead's face. Chloe had never looked more beautiful than she did at this very moment, fast asleep, with Beca curled up behind her, no room at all between the two of them. It's quite obvious that they're both perfectly content. Not that Aubrey could blame them, things had been going incredibly well. They had won nationals. She and Chloe had completed their undergrad work at Barden and would be starting their graduate work in the fall. None of that mattered though, as the three of them were spending the month in Chloe's family's beach house in Florida. None of them had a care in the world. All that mattered was the here and now. Aubrey very delicately kissed first Beca then Chloe before turning back around to settle into Chloe. Aubrey was grinning, never before had she experienced such a perfect moment. As she started to drift back to sleep, she felt an arm slip around her waist. She knew in that moment if she lived to be a thousand years old, few moments would top this one.


End file.
